Choix difficile
by Htress
Summary: Squall réagit très mal lorsque Laguna lui avoue être son père. Fera-t-il le bon choix quand Laguna aura besoin de lui?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

Possède pas FF8. Mais je possède cette fic! Mwahahahahaha!!! Faites attention vos yeux les prudes, car il y a du yaoi! C'est ma première fic de FF8, soyez gentils avec moi!!!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Choix difficiles

Kiros frappa à la porte du bureau du Président. Il avait d'importantes nouvelles à lui communiquer et devait le reconduire à une importante réunion galbadienne. Cependant Laguna ne répondit pas. Kiros frappa de nouveau et un silence inquiétant lui répondit. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis quelques temps le Président Loire se comportait bizarrement, surtout depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Squall qu'il était son père, le jeune garçon l'avait très mal prit et Laguna s'en voulait énormément. Il était fatigué et las, il dormait beaucoup trop (au goût de Kiros) et son visage avait pris une teinte beaucoup plus pâle.

- Monsieur le Président? Kiros appela en cognant à nouveau, Laguna? Tu es là-dedans?

_Suffit les politesses, j'entre, bon sang… Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau présidentiel. La pièce était en ordre, les papiers aussi… sauf que le Président d'Esthar s'était endormi sur son bureau le nez dans un formulaire. Kiros soupira en le secouant pour le sortir de son sommeil._

- Allez, paresseux va! Réveille-toi!

- Mmmm… Kiros?… Laisse-moi dormir…

- Mais tu as une réunion dans moins de 10 minutes et…

- Veux pas y'aller, pleurnicha-t-il

- Oh si tu vas y aller…

- Naaaaaaaaaannnnn

Kiros le leva de sa chaise et décolla le formulaire de sur son front, essayant tant bien que mal de replacer ses cheveux et de le faire paraître présentable.

********

Une bombe bleue passa à toute vitesse dans la cafétéria de la BGU.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! PERVERTS!!!!!!!

Irvine, Selphie et Zell se regardèrent.

- J'avais pourtant averti Squall que Liona était pas encore au courant…, dit Zell en finissant son repas, Tiens en parlant du loup…

Seifer et Squall entrèrent à la caf main dans la main, en regardant s'éloigner la sorcière comme un chat qui vient de prendre un bain d'eau froide. Irvine fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Oh rien, répondit Seifer, juste choqué ses pauvre petits yeux…

- Quoi?

- Zell, elle nous a vu nous embrasser, lâcha Squall

- Alors elle est au courant, maintenant?

Squall fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Quistis entra alors elle aussi dans la cafétéria et se dirigea directement vers le chef des SeeD.

- Squall, Cid te demande dans son bureau, tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, il avait pas l'air d'humeur à attendre., dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Seifer, au fait, je viens de croiser Liona, qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

- Elle sait pour Squall et Seifer, lui répondit gaiement Selphie, alors, on peut se la faire maintenant, cette fête?

- Sûr, maintenant que la Liona est au courant, je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas fêter… C'est décidé! Seifer, tu diras à Squall de se pointer dans ma chambre à 8:00 tapantes, ça va être une fête d'enfer!

*******

La réunion avait dû être ajournée après que le Président Loire se soit endormi la tête sur la table. La plupart des gens présents étaient d'avis qu'il avait une mine affreuse, et qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, ils décidèrent donc d'ajourner. Kiros essayait de le traîner à sa chambre, mais le Président semblait prêt à se coucher sur la carpette et à dormir jusqu'au lendemain sans même passer un commentaire. Le mince guerrier l'avait attrapé par le poignet et le tirait vers sa chambre.

- Je te jure, cette semaine tu est insupportable! D'abord tu est en retard à peu près partout, tu t'endors sur ton bureau ET en réunion… Insupportable je te dis!

- Kiros…

- Tu dors même plus qu'une marmotte… Y'a plus moyen pour moi de… À la seconde où tu touches l'oreiller tu dors!

- Kiros…

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as? Siffla-t-il en se retournant.

- Me sens pas bien…

- Laguna? … LAGUNA!

Le guerrier vit le visage du Président pâlir d'un coup, ses yeux roulèrent et il tomba inconscient dans le hall.

À suivre.


	2. Partie 2

Choix difficiles (partie 2)

Laguna ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il essaya de parler, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était incompréhensible. Il avait l'impression d'être restreint, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Une sirène hurlait. Finalement le Président d'Esthar ouvrit les yeux. Rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui était familier, à part une personne.

- Ward? Râla-t-il

- Du calme, Laguna, on t'emmène à l'hôpital…

_À l'hôpital? Je suis… malade?_ Une main gantée attrapa son poignet et trifouilla avec son bracelet en argent. Un homme inconnu se pencha vers lui.

- Monsieur le Président? Vous êtes allergique à la pénicilline?

Laguna hocha faiblement la tête. Ward posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Kiros devrait nous rejoindre bientôt.

Le Président gémit alors qu'un tourbillon de voix et de mouvement ne s'empare de sa civière. Il les ignora tous et referma les yeux, voulant plus que tout échapper au malaise terrible qu'éprouvait son corps. Avant que tout ne redevienne noir, ses pensées n'allaient que vers une personne. _Squall…_

*******

- Squall… à quoi tu penses?

Le brun se retourna pour faire face au mur. Seifer se blotti contre lui, passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

- C'est à cause de Cid? (bon, d'accord, je viens du Lac-St-Jean… :oP) Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à mon p'tit lion pur qu'il soit tout gris-gris comme ça?

- Il a reçut un téléphone d'Esthar hier…

- Ton…

- Non, c'était Kiros. Il… est inquiet pour Lag… pour mon père.

- Et…?

Squall se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Seifer.

- Tu crois que… j'ai été trop dur avec lui?

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon… Ça fait quoi, 2 semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas reparlés?

- Plus ou moins… Kiros a dit qu'il était en pleine dépression. Je… je lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer…

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends? Attrape le téléphone et lâche-lui un coup de fil! Oh, minute, peut-être plus tard, si on sort pas du lit pour prendre une douche, on va arriver en retard à la fête!

Cela dit, il poussa Squall hors du lit et il courut jusqu'à la douche.

******

Irvine poussa un gloussement en voyant arriver Seifer et Squall. La fête battait son plein, la plupart d'entre eux étant arrivés à l'heure, ils étaient déjà plus ou moins pleins, avaient le rose aux joues et la parole facile. Surtout Liona, qui babillait sans cesse avec Selphie. Les deux pies ricanaient comme des écolières. Le cow-boy essayait de jouer une partie de cartes avec Zell, mais vu l'hyperactivité de ce dernier, c'était plutôt difficile.

- Squall! Seifer! Vous voulez jouer? J'arrive pas à faire tenir Zell sur une chaise, peut-être qu'à trois…

- SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!

Quistis, qui venait juste d'entrer, beuglait à plein poumons pour enterrer la musique. Finalement elle ferma la stéréo. Elle avait l'air très énervée, même carrément choquée.

- Squall, je viens de recevoir un appel d'Esthar… Laguna, ton père…

Squall s'était levé d'un bond. Le ton de son ex-institutrice ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il est à l'hôpital, dans un état critique. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'il a…

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que le brun s'était précipité dehors et courait vers sa chambre chercher sa gunblade et sa G-force Bahamut, Seifer sur les talons. Il devait se rendre à Esthar sans tarder. Il se rendit dehors et appela à lui Bahamut.

- Mais attends!, lui cria Seifer, Attends-moi!

Il arriva juste à temps pour s'agripper à la queue du dragon.

- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!! SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!!!!! ARRÊTE CETTE PUTAIN DE BESTIOLE!!!

******

Laguna remua un peu. Il était toujours incapable de bouger, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou parce qu'il avait le bras droit attaché. Il se sentait mieux, cependant pas assez pour sauter au plafond. Une main passait souvent dans ses cheveux, il la connaissait bien, pendant que l'autre serrait la sienne. Il tourna la tête et sourit.

- Kiros…

- Tu vas mieux?

- Un peu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu t'es évanoui alors que je te ramenais à ta chambre. J'arrivais pas à te réveiller, Geyser t'as examiné, mais il a vite compris que c'était grave, et on a appelé une ambulance.

- Ward?

- Oui, Ward était là. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé pendant ton transport. Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

- Les médecins ont dit une insuffisance rénale. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Si ça n'était que ça… Ils sont en train de te faire une dialyse, ton sang est sursaturé de toxines, et ils sont en train de se demander si ton système immunitaire n'est pas en cause.

- Alors je suis vraiment malade?

- En un mot, oui.

Et alors dans le couloir on entendit les gardes essayer de repousser quelqu'un. Un bruit de lutte suivit, Kiros se prépara à recevoir l'intrus, mais il reconnut bien assez vite la voix du chef des SeeD. Le guerrier se rua à la porte pour faire cesser les hostilités au plus vite.

- Mais laissez-le entrer! C'est le fils du Président! Oh, Seifer! Tu es venu aussi?

Le blond maugréa un 'mouais' et tous deux entrèrent.

À suivre


	3. partie 3

Partie 3

Laguna vit son fils s'approcher de lui, un mélange de surprise et d'anxiété dans son regard, pour finalement prendre le siège qu'avait délaissé Kyros. Il hésita quelque peu avant de lui prendre la main, doucement, pendant que Seifer et Kyros sortaient en douce de la chambre.

- Je suis désolé… J'aurais pas dû te repousser de la sorte, excuse-moi… Papa…

- Squall, mon bébé… l'important c'est que tu sois là, Hyne, c'est la seule chose qui compte, dit Laguna, les larmes aux yeux, Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, Squall réconfortant son père autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait bien vu à quel point il était affaibli et pâle, il aurait voulu obtenir des réponses à ses questions, mais vu l'état dans lequel était Laguna, le chef des SeeD savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre. La fatigue le rattrapa et le Président d'Esthar s'endormit profondément.

*******

Kyros, Seifer et Squall avaient été demandés dans le bureau du médecin présidentiel. Assis sur une chaise, le conseiller était visiblement nerveux, alors que Squall était impassible comme toujours, mais Seifer savait que l'incertitude devait être sur le point de le rendre dingue. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le brun lui renvoya un regard plein de gratitude. Enfin le docteur finit par se pointer.

- Messieurs, je vous ai fait venir pour une raison; nous avons enfin trouvé ce qui ne vas pas avec M. Loire. Il semblerait qu'il souffre d'une dégénérescence du système immunitaire. C'est une maladie grave, mais heureusement curable, cependant un détail vient compliquer les choses…

- Lequel?, demanda nerveusement Kyros.

- Il a les reins totalement bloqués. Il faudra trouver un donneur compatible pour lui faire une greffe de moelle osseuse et une greffe de rein, ce qui ne sera pas facile, du fait que M. Loire n'a pas de famille et…

- Je suis son fils.

- Quoi?

- Je suis son fils, répéta Squall, Est-ce que je suis compatible avec lui?

Le médecin le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Il faut faire des tests… Venez avec moi.

******

Kyros embrassa doucement le front de Laguna. Lentement ses yeux bleu-gris s'ouvrirent et il sourit, le mince guerrier était toujours à ses côtés, même dans les moments difficiles. Il avait envie de serrer Kyros dans ses bras, mais les tubes de dialyse l'en empêchait. Le conseiller lui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ils ont enfin trouvé de quoi tu souffres, lui dit-il, Mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. C'est bien ton système immunitaire qui ne fonctionne plus.

Laguna frissonna. Il savait que ça devait arriver. Il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à se remettre quand il était malade. C'était un des meilleurs chevaliers d'Esthar, mais quand il avait la grippe, il fallait bien compter au moins une semaine avant de le voir sur pied. Et il y a à peine un an, il avait été terriblement malade, une grippe mal soignée avait dégénérée en pneumonie et il avait dû rester au lit pendant un mois et demi. L'âge n'avait rien pour arranger les choses…

- Mais rassure-toi. On sait comment te guérir. Une petite opération pour vous deux et tout ça sera vite du passé.

Laguna fit de grands yeux ronds.

- Opération?………… Nous deux?

******

Seifer ramassa les vêtements de Squall et les plia soigneusement. Le brun sortit de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu d'une jaquette bleue, ouverte à l'arrière. Seifer sourit et le suivit jusqu'à son lit, où Squall s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, la tête baissée.

- Ben t'en fait une tête… Tu devrais être content, ton père est sauvé, ben techniquement. Alors c'est pourquoi la tête d'enterrement?

- Seif… Tu vas pas te foutre de ma gueule si je te le dis?

Le blond prit un air vexé.

- Squall!

- Seif… J'suis terrorisé… J'ai une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, et j'ai carrément la trouille à chaque fois que je vois une aiguille… Je veux pas me faire opérer! Et… Et je peux pas laisser mon père dans cet état!

- Viens là.

Seifer mit Squall sur ses genoux et l'enlaça. Le brun se blotti dans le creux des bras de Seifer, et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- Je comprends que tu sois mort de trouille, mais écoute-moi. Rien et personne ne te fera de mal, pas temps que je serai là. Je te lâcherai pas, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu es dans mes bras, et quand je vais te laisser aller, ce sera pour que tu sauves ton père. Je vais être là à ton réveil.

- Promis?

- Promis, mon p'tit lion… Allez, dors maintenant.

Squall se cramponna au t-shirt de Seifer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi. Le blond le veilla jusqu'à l'aube, quand une infirmière vint prendre ses signes vitaux, les yeux gris de Squall s'ouvrirent. C'était l'heure. Seifer le laissait aller.

*******

Squall frissonna. La salle était grande et froide, toute blanche, et sérieusement, ça lui foutait la trouille. Apparemment il était pas le seul, à entendre les cris qui venaient du couloir.

- Nananananananananananaaaaaaaan!!!! Veux pas y aller! Kyros!

Les infirmières placèrent la civière tout à côté de celle de Squall. Laguna était très nerveux et agité. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Papa…

- Mon bébé… Vous me TOUCHEZ PAS!!!, hurla-y-il a une infirmière, complètement terrorisé.

- Papa, ça va aller… _Je te laisse pour sauver ton père…_ Prends ma main et ne les regarde pas…

Et bien vite la drogue leur fit perdre connaissance.

À suivre


	4. Partie 4

Partie 4

Laguna ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, mais les lumières étaient tamisées, il faisait nuit. Tout de suite il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de tube de dialyse alors il essaya de bouger pour voir Kyros. Il fut incapable de retenir un cri alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le corps. Kyros était sur lui dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Laguna! Reste couché! Tu vas te faire mal!

Une infirmière arriva à la course avec un plateau roulant de médicament qu'elle lui injecta via son intraveineuse. Kyros resta près du Président. L'opération avait duré une bonne partie de la journée, lui et Seifer s'étaient fait un sang d'encre en faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Après un moment Laguna commença à se sentir léger, un peu trop, même.

- Squall…, murmura-t-il faiblement, veux voir Squall…

Il eut le temps de voir Kyros se mordre la lèvre avant de s'endormir.

******

- Mais laissez-moi entrer!

- M. Almassy, on ne peut pas faire entrer n'importe qui en salle de soins intensifs… À moins d'être sa femme ou sa petite amie…

- Mais je /suis/ son p'tit ami, bon sang!!!

Au loin on pouvait entendre le son des criquets. Seifer vira au rouge fluo et l'infirmière le regarda avec de grands yeux. Finalement elle le laissa entrer sous les regards inquisiteurs du personnel infirmier. Il avança dans l'allée et trouva rapidement la civière de Squall. Le brun était attaché à un paquet de machines. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et ses yeux gris s'entrouvrirent.

- Seif…

- Comment tu te sens?

- Vais être malade…

Et sans aucun autre avertissement Squall se pencha sur le rebord du lit pour vomir. Seifer se recula rapidement en hurlant à une infirmière de se ramener avec une bassine au plus vite. Elle arriva trop tard, Squall était livide et prit de convulsions.

- Docteur Cooper! Vite il nous fait encore une crise!

- Squall!

- Monsieur Leonhart?

- Amy, allez chercher des solutions salines!

- Tout de suite, docteur!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demanda Seifer

- Allergie à la pénicilline…

******

- JE SUIS LE FOUTU PRÉSIDENT DE CE FOUTU ÉTAT ET J'EXIGE DE VOIR MON FILS!!!! Y'A PAS DE 'MAIS', QUI TIENNE, JE VEUX VOIR MON BÉBÉ!!!!!

Même Kyros recula devant la fureur de Laguna. L'homme était inquiet et rien ne semblait vouloir le calmer, il voulait voir Squall. Le docteur se plia à sa demande et roula sa civière jusqu'à la salle des soins intensifs où le chef des SeeD se remettait de sa crise allergique. Laguna lui prit la main et Seifer s'éclipsa avec Kyros. Squall lui sourit faiblement en retour.

- Papa… Tu vas mieux, maintenant?

Laguna prit un air étonné; son fils avait raison, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il allait beaucoup mieux, sa fatigue s'estompait et son malaise perpétuel s'était dissipé.

- Oui… Mais on peut pas en dire autant de toi… Je sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir une réaction allergique comme celle-là. J'étais jeune, à l'époque, c'était tout juste avant de rencontrer ta mère. J'avais été blessé sur le champ de bataille, et un médecin m'avait donné de la pénicilline pour combattre l'infection… Le soir même Kyros et Ward m'ont ramené à l'infirmerie, j'étais en état de crise, aussi rouge qu'un homard, j'étais incapable de respirer… Je suis resté dans le coma 4 jours.

- Et moi?

- Les lois de la génétique sont impénétrables, mon fils… Ma mère l'était, je crois que ta mère l'était, je le suis et donc toi aussi…

- Maman…?

Laguna sourit tendrement en s'apercevant que le langage de son fils s'engourdissait et qu'il commençait à cogner des clous.

- Allez, rendors-toi. Ça va passer… Mon bébé… Comme je regrette d'avoir dû te laisser…

Doucement Squall glissa dans un profond sommeil pendant que son père essuyait quelques larmes amères.

À suivre 


	5. Partie 5

Partie 5

Laguna se serra contre Kyros, soupirant d'aise. Il était bien, l'opération avait été un succès total pour lui et Squall (si on oublie le fait que ce dernier avait faillit y passer à cause d'une allergie), il était en repos forcé et Kyros le traitait comme un prince… Seulement, quelque chose lui manquait. Son fils. Squall avait dû repartir pour la BGU, des affaires urgentes à régler, mais le brun avait promis de revenir. Cela faisait une semaine de ça… Laguna soupira encore.

- Kyros…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Veut voir Squall…

- Laguna… Non, fait pas ça, je t'en prie, commence pas à…

Mais c'était trop tard, Laguna pleurait comme une madeleine et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Kyros le prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait il y avait déjà presque vingt ans et le berça doucement.

*******

Squall avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Il regarda Cid une dernière fois avant de sortir du bureau en trombe, sa gunblade à la main, prêt à aller casser du T-rex. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Seifer le suivait (à distance raisonnable, quand même, il n'est pas suicidaire…).

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Squall?

Le brun se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Ce qui se passe? Tu me demande ce qui se passe? Je vais te le dire : j'ai fait une promesse à mon père, je lui ai dit que je venait régler des affaires urgentes ici et que j'allais revenir le voir, mais cet espèce de ?%?%$%$***?%$&?%& de CID FAIT TOUT POUR ME GARDER À LA BGU! IL S'EST MÊME ARRANGÉ POUR QUE LE DOCTEUR KADOWAKI M'INTERDISE DE QUITTER L'UNIVERSITÉ SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE JE SUIS PAS RÉTABLI!!! ET CID M'ENTERRE SOUS LA PAPERASSE! J'AI LE DOCTEUR SUR LE DOS 24H/24! J'EN PEUX PLUS, SEIFER, VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE, J'EN AI ASSEZ!!!

Le blond était estomaqué, il n'avait jamais vu Squall aussi hors de lui, même quand il avait combattu Ultimécia, il n'avait jamais été aussi… furieux. Seifer s'écarta pour le laisser passer en levant les mains, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, après tout. Mais le brun se colla à Seifer, lâchant sa gunblade qui tomba par terre.

- Excuse-moi… je…

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave… J'aime mieux que tu te défoules sur moi que sur Cid, le pauvre vieux aurait fait une attaque. Allez, viens, on va téléphoner à ton père pour qu'il nous envoie l'Hydre et on part pour de looongues vacances à Esthar.

Juste à ce moment l'intercom se mit à bourdonner.

« Squall Leonhart est demandé de toute urgence à son bureau. Je répète, Squall Leonhart est demandé de toute urgence à son bureau, merci. »

Squall serra les poings et leva les yeux vers le ciel en se dégageant de Seifer.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU CIEL POUR MÉRITER ÇA???

******

Kyros soupira. Laguna était têtu comme une mule, et rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire… Il monta dans l'Hydre sous les regards curieux du pilote, qui n'était nul autre que Zell. Laguna sourit alors que Kyros l'installait sur un lit de fortune, le mince guerrier s'affaissant dans son siège après coup.

- Mais pourquoi tu le portes comme ça?, demanda Zell, incrédule.

- Il a refusé la chaise roulante, et Hyne sait que s'il décide de na pas s'asseoir dans une chaise roulante…

- Mouais, je sais, lui répondit Zell avec un sourire, j'en connais un autre comme ça… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait marcher jusqu'ici? Ça aurait été plus simple, non? Squall peut marcher, lui…

- Les médecins ont dit qu'il devait rester allongé au moins 3 semaines et réduire ses efforts physiques pour éviter le phénomène de rejet. C'est pour ça aussi qu'ils ne lui ont donné aucun sort de guérison.

- Oh… Ça y est, on est en vue de Balamb.

- T'as entendu, Laguna? Laguna?

Kyros se retourna et se rendit compte que le président d'Esthar dormait profondément. Décidément, il allait mieux, son visage n'était pas aussi crispé qu'auparavant. Il sourit tendrement et murmura à Zell de demander à Kadowaki d'amener une chaise roulante sur la piste d'atterrissage.

*******

Squall inspira profondément, la fumée lui échappant des oreilles (encore, décidément, c'est pas sa journée). Il essaya de garder son calme alors qu'il voyait sa secrétaire lui apporter encore 2 piles de papiers.

- Cid dit que c'est urgent…

Finalement Squall décida que sa patience avait des limites.

- J'EN AI MARRE À LA FIN!!! SI C'EST SI URGENT, QU'IL LES FASSE LUI-MÊME SES FOUTUS PAPIERS!!!

Cela dit, Squall se leva, attrapa sa gunblade, et, bien décidé à partir pour Esthar, quitte à réutiliser Bahamut, il sortit de son bureau. Cependant, Cid ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui barra la route.

- Mais où croyez-vous aller comme ça?, lui demanda-t-il.

Squall le regarda avec un regard du genre « Si tu te barres pas, tu risques de terminer tes jours en descente de lit » et gronda d'une voix menaçante :

- Hors de mon chemin, je vais voir mon père.(1)

Cid s'écarta devant la fureur du jeune homme et le laissa filer. Squall se rendit à l'aire de lancement et tomba sur Seifer et Zell qui s'engueulaient, la routine habituelle, quoi.

- Crête de poulet!

- Crétin dégénéré!

- Seifer, trouve-moi un appareil, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il puisse m'emmener à Esthar tout de suite! hurla-t-il presque.

- Squall?

La voix fit sursauter le brun qui se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec Kyros. Le mince guerrier lui sourit.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller à Esthar? Ton père t'attends dans ta chambre…

À suivre 

(1) -- *Avec la Masamune appuyée contre la gorge* Copyright Sephiroth… Pas taper, siouplait!

Sephiroth : C'est mieux comme ça…

Htress : O_o


	6. Partie 6

Partie 6

Squall dévala les couloirs en toute hâte, Kadowaki sur les talons. Il renversa Selphie et Irvine qui s'embrassaient, échappa au regard de Liona et se glissa en douce dans la serre de combat. Il attendit que le docteur soit passé pour filer vers sa chambre. Il y entra et ferma la porte à clé.

- Papa? Tu es là?

Le silence lui répondit, le silence et un drôle de bruit, comme un grondement sourd. Squall s'approcha du divan doucement. Assis bien droit et dormant profondément, Laguna cognait des clous lourdement sur le bras du meuble. Le brun se préparait à aller chercher une couverture quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Craignant que le docteur Kadowaki ne l'ait retrouvé, Squall ne répondit pas. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Seifer et Kyros entrer dans l'appartement sombre. Le blond referma la porte.

- T'as finalement pu t'échapper…, lui murmura-t-il, et c'est une chance, je ne serais pas capable de me passer de mon p'tit lion…

Kyros sourit et allongea Laguna sur le divan.

- Tu le devras, pourtant, Seifer, lui répondit le mince guerrier, Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. C'est pourquoi Laguna était si désespéré…

Squall et Seifer placèrent un oreiller sous la tête et les jambes du Président, pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Après quoi Kyros se retira pour le nuit dans la chambre de Seifer qui le suivit. Squall étendit une chaude couverture par-dessus son père avant de s'asseoir pour le veiller un peu. Mais bien vite la fatigue le rattrapa, peut-être le docteur avait-il raison après tout, et il s'endormit.

*******

Quand Laguna ouvrit les yeux, il fut surprit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans l'Hydre. Il remonta la couverture un peu plus, effleurant au passage une touffe de cheveux bruns très semblables aux siens. Il passa tendrement sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse. Squall se réveilla lentement.

- Mon bébé… Il est tard. Vas te coucher.

Squall hocha la tête et, engourdi par le sommeil, se dirigea vers son lit. Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et alla chercher deux plateaux à la cafétéria, avec un bon déjeuner, quelques fruits et du pain doré, accompagné de jus de fruits qu'il ramena à sa chambre. Laguna s'était réveillé entre-temps et essayait de s'asseoir, mais ne parvenait qu'à se faire mal. Squall en lâcha presque le déjeuner en se dépêchant, il posa les plateaux et se précipita pour l'aider.

- Tête de mule! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger… Kyros m'avait pourtant mis en garde…

- Mais ça fait mal!

- Pas étonnant! Tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter!

- On a dit la même chose de toi, mon fils…

- Oh, arête de philosopher et prends ton médicament, ordonna Squall en lui mettant deux pilules dans la main.

- Tu vas prendre soin de moi comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes vieux jours?

- Si tu continue comme ça, ils seront pas très vieux, tes jours!

Squall lui leva les jambes et les posa sur un coussin avant de lui donner son plateau. Laguna enfila son déjeuner à vitesse grand V. Le Président d'Esthar rendit ses armes et se cala dans son siège pendant que son fils finissait de manger.

- Alors? C'est toi et moi pour toute la journée?

- Mm-mm… Je… je crois que… Je veux savoir…

- Et moi, je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi. Squall, la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

*******

Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, ça été le coup de foudre. Raine et moi on parlait de tout, elle était très intelligente et douce, je n'avais aucun secret pour elle. Quand j'y repense, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est morte. Je m'en suis voulu énormément. On a adopté Ellone quelques temps après notre mariage. Ta mère l'adorait. Elle passait des heures à jouer avec elle, à lui raconter des histoires. Raine… Tu lui ressembles, Squall, la même démarche, le même regard… enfin. C'était une femme formidable, mais le destin est cruel, parfois, en fait on a passé moins d'un an ensemble.

_Quand Ellone a été enlevée, Raine s'est effondrée. Je lui ai promis que je la ramènerais en vie. Je suis parti le soir même avec Kyros. Quelque part, je crois qu'elle savait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Et comme c'est souvent le cas… elle avait raison. J'étais pas parti depuis un mois que j'ai reçu un message : Raine était enceinte. J'avais une autre responsabilité; un bébé allait venir au monde, je devais le protéger. J'ai réussit à sauver Ellone et quand je suis revenu, tu venais tout juste de naître… T'étais pas plus grand que ça, et tu me ressemblais beaucoup… Il n'y avait qu'un problème : Raine avait beau faire, tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Si bien que ta mère t'avais appelé Squall. La nourrisse t'as mis dans mes bras et à la seconde où tu m'as vu, plus rien, le silence complet. Je t'ai bercé toute la nuit, pendant que ta mère se reposait. Et au matin, la petite Ellone est venue me voir._

_« Son destin est entre tes mains »_

_Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Quelques mois ont passés. Un jour, je t'ai emmené toi et Ellone pour voir Kyros. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'asseoir quand la porte s'est ouverte violemment et Ward est entré en coup de vent pour m'apprendre que des terroristes avaient tué ta mère et la nourrisse, qu'ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici et qu'il fallait partir. On a fui la ville, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a marché, mais je t'ai porté, nourri et réchauffé pendant tout le voyage. Quand on a finalement atteint une petite auberge, je t'ai mis au lit et j'ai réalisé ce qui m'arrivais. Ça m'a frappé de plein fouet, je me suis effondré sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Et la journée suivante, et la nuit d'après…_

_Quelques jours plus tard, les terroristes nous ont retrouvés et on a réussit de justesse à s'en sortir. Une balle t'avais frôlé le bras, tu saignais juste un peu, mais tu hurlais de douleur, et j'ai compris que si je restais avec toi, tu ne serais jamais en sécurité. J'ai pris la plus dure décision de ma vie; je t'ai laissé à l'orphelinat d'Édéa avec Ellone. La petite comprenais pourquoi je faisait cela, mais toi, dès qu'Édéa t'as pris, tu as lâché le pire cri que j'ai jamais entendu. C'est comme si je t'avais arraché des bras de ta mère… Ça m'as brisé le cœur de te laisser, Kyros a dû me traîner et me retenir pour ne pas que je retourne te chercher. J'avais juré de revenir quand tout se serait calmé, et quand je l'ai fait, trois ans plus tard, l'orphelinat n'était plus là…_

À suivre


	7. Partie 7

Partie 7

L'orphelinat avait disparu… Kyros m'a dit que j'ai faillit en mourir, que je me suis effondré. 2 jours ont passé avant que je ne me réveille. Lui et Ward ont réussit à m'emmener dans un petit village pas très loin, parce que j'avais développé une forte fièvre. Par la suite, au bout d'une semaine, je n'allais pas mieux, et Kyros fut obligé d'appeler un navire pour me ramener à Esthar.

******

Squall écoutait avidement son père, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le chicotait.

- Mais papa, Kyros… Kyros c'est…

- Mon amant? Tu as mis dans le mille… Malgré que j'aime mieux l'appeler mon chaton, mais bon, ça t'es pas obligé de le savoir.

Squall éclata de rire.

- Chaton? Pourquoi chaton?

- Parce quand je lui frotte le bas du cou, il ronronne, tient! Et je te jure, il en perds tous ses moyens, lui répondit Laguna avec un grand sourire.

- Et comment tu t'es ramassé avec lui? T'as toujours eu un faible pour les garçons?

- J'ai été dans l'armée, tu sais… C'était plus un moyen de faire passer le temps et le stress, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes aux alentours. J'y arrivais, justement. On m'a ramené au palais, et presque tout de suite Kyros a pris la décision de me garder jour et nuit…

*******

Je me souviens d'une nuit où il m'a fait parler, il m'a dit de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ce qui me faisait mal, et quand j'ai eu fini, tout ce que faisait, c'était pleurer. Et tu sais ce qu'a fait Kyros? Et bien, il s'est assit sur le lit et m'a tenu contre lui toute la nuit. Je me souviens encore de l'air qu'il chantonnait pour me calmer, c'est une chanson qui vient de son pays. Je me suis accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je me suis laissé bercer, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, j'était en sécurité, j'avais quelque chose sur quoi m'appuyer et qui serait toujours là; Kyros. Et je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il m'a dit.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que tout va passer et que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Laguna, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire des mensonges. J'aimerais te dire que ton fils va bien et qu'on le retrouvera, je voudrais te dire que Raine va revenir et que tout sera comme avant… Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, mais ne va pas croire que tout ce que tu avais a disparu. Je suis toujours là, Laguna. On se connaît depuis longtemps et je… je n'ai jamais osé te le dire… Écoute, ça me brise le cœur de te voir dans cet état, je… Je ne peux pas te demander de remplacer Raine ou Squall dans ton cœur, mais je n'y peux rien, Laguna, je t'aime… »

J'imagine que le pauvre s'attendait à ce que je le jette dehors, mais ce qu'il ne savais pas, c'est que c'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai serré fort avant de me remettre à pleurer et je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais me quitter. Ça été long, mais quand j'ai été suffisamment rétabli pour reprendre mon travail, Kyros et moi on avait une relation solide, malgré le fait que j'aimais et que j'aime encore Raine profondément et que la douleur de t'avoir perdu était toujours là…

*******

- Finalement, Kyros m'a aidé à me relever, et j'ai reprit espoir de te retrouver… Et quand tu es entré dans mon bureau pour la première fois, j'ai été tellement secoué que j'en ai perdu connaissance dès que tu es parti. J'avais cru voir un fantôme… Mais tu avais l'air si amer, j'ai eu très peur de ta réaction, et en y regardant bien, j'ai eu raison.

- Tu vas pouvoir me pardonner?

- Mais c'est déjà fait, mon poussin. Viens là…

Squall s'exécuta et se blottit dans les bras de son père. Laguna soupira et serra plus fort et il sentit son chandail se mouiller. Squall trembla un peu en s'accrochant à sa veste mais il se laissa bercer doucement par la berceuse que lui chantait son père. Sa mémoire se débloqua et il entendit Édéa lui chanter la même chanson, mais plus que tout la sécurité et la chaleur… Il se sentait tout petit et vulnérable… mais en sécurité.

Laguna se pencha un peu pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Profondément endormi, Squall n'émit qu'un petit miaulement et le Président d'Esthar sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était fermement accroché à lui, tout comme quand il était bébé.

- Je te quitterai plus jamais…

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, après tout.

Fin

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Et un gros merci à Wini!!! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai décidé de terminer cette fic! MERCI WINI!!!! =^_^=


End file.
